


Guardian

by LunaNocis



Category: VIXX
Genre: But no relationship?, Fluff, Gen, I'm not sure where this goes, Kind of bittersweet?, Or if it goes anywhere at all?, RaBin - Freeform, idk tbh, no romantic feelings, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNocis/pseuds/LunaNocis
Summary: Hongbin sits behind the sofa, humming a soft tune, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> So, another flashfic by me! It doesn't have any relationship tagged because there's no relationship (does this make sense even?), but I'm still not sure if I'll continue it or not or what, so it might change... Enjoy! <3

The stars shine brightly one more night, and he watches from above. Wonsik gets home late, as always. That girl has tried to flirt with him again, inviting him to a drink after work, but he kindly refused and left. He's still clueless. The boy opens the door and Eongdeongie comes barking. Wonsik coos at him, and apologies for being late yet another day. Five minutes later both of them are jogging down the street.

  
Hongbin follows the familiar path towards the park from his cloud. It's a calm walk; the streets are near empty at this hour. A group of people around his age crosses the road. One of the girls crouches to pet Eongdeongie, the others soon join. Both the dog and the owner seem pleased with the attention, Wonsik blushes cutely at the girl's compliments. The stroll always takes around fifteen minutes. After giving Eongdeongie his food, the boy steps into the shower.

  
Hongbin turns his gaze a way as he does so; over the time, he has learned all of the boy's routines and schedules, and always respected his privacy. It doesn't matter if he knows about it or not, he could never overstep those boundaries. He entertains himself watching all the youngsters that celebrate the start of the weekend by going out to party. And he wonders once again why Wonsik rarely goes out to party; all of his friends are out there having fun... When he looks back, Wonsik is cuddled up with Eongdeongie in the sofa, eating a sandwich. 'Really? Just a sandwich... Again?' He's watching a sappy movie, and tears stream down his cheeks as the main couple finally gets together. Soon after he's asleep, holding onto a pillow.

  
It is only now that Hongbin allows his little guilty pleasure. He quietly slips away, and enters Wonsik's apartment. Watching from up close, some things have changed; he finally fixed that picture that wouldn't stand upright. Or maybe Hakyeon got tired of it and did it himself. Eongdeongie comes from the bedroom, growling. 'Hey...' "Little friend." He says, taking form. It's riskier, but there's no other way for him to pull over Wonsik the blanket he dropped. He sits behind the sofa, and Eongdeongie joins him. Hongbin hums a song for the little dog, and he falls asleep, slowly. He doesn't have much time, but as long as no one finds out, as long as Wonsik doesn't, he can always come back. Never for long, never too often. He continues to hum quietly, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.


End file.
